Bartiméus Les codex mayas
by Vellenge
Summary: Bartiméus a des ennuis, Kitty revient à Londres pour mener son enquête et un magicien accompagné d'une djinn peu ortodoxe font leur entré. Suite du 3ieme tome.
1. Présentation

**Les magiciens**

Mr. Nathaniel Mandrake __ ancien ministre de l'information

Mlle. Rebecca Piper ______ représentante des magiciens au conseil

Mr. Harold Button _______ second représentant des magiciens au conseil

Mr. Jast Emmereth ______ magicien apprenti

**Les plébéiens**

Mlle. Kitty Jones _________ érudit

Mr. Jacob Hyrnek ________ ami d'enfance de Kitty

Mr. Maixent Prodigan _____ membre de la famille Emmereth

Mlle. Trish Alexander _____ membre de la famille Emmereth

Mr. Andrew Nostra _______ membre de la famille Emmereth

Mr. Warreck Nostra ______ membre de la famille Emmereth

Mlle. Helena Reaple ______ membre de la famille Emmereth

**Les esprits**

Bartimeus ______________ djinn au service de Nathaniel

Velsius Lengari Geosia ____ djinn au service de Jast

Almash, Gazoul __________ foliots au service de Jast

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Pour cette fic, j'ai essayé de garder la même mise en forme que la trilogie, comme (vous pouvez le constatez) la présentation des personnages au tout début. Je m'en excuse d'avance si j'en ai oublié. Je doit avouer que la fic est en cours d'écriture, et donc, je ne sais même pas moi-même comment cela va finir.


	2. 1 Bartiméus

**1- Bartiméus**

Que de plaisir que de pouvoir se détendre dans l'espace infini du chaos que peut être l'Autre-Lieu. Pas de magiciens furibond, pas de plébéiens récalcitrants, plus de souffrances ni de missions plus tordus et dangereuses les unes que les autres. Les vacances quoi.

Cela fait maintenant quelques mois je crois, que le gamin m'a renvoyé juste avant que Nouda se jette sur son corps meurtris. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai du mal à m'habituer au « calme » qui règne ici. Pourquoi je me plaint d'abord. Je suis en vie alors que j'ai failli rester sur le carreau à plusieurs reprises à cause de se gamin égocentrique. J'était même résolu à mourir pour de bon avec lui, moi le grand Bartiméus. Il aurait dut être honoré de mourir en ma bonne compagnie (1).

Mais pendant que je me ressasse toute les mésaventures que j'ai pu avoir pendant ces cinq dernières années, ce qui à le chic de me mettre en rogne, je sens comme des aiguilles qui commence à me piquer l'Essence. J'essaye donc de m'en débarrassé, mais les aiguilles me tiraille de plus en plus en m'attire inexorablement. Ah non ! Pas déjà ! Y'a plus moyen d'être tranquille !

Pour faire les chose dans les normes, je m'efforce de faire une entré remarquable tout en restant innovent.

Une fumée noire commence à apparaître au centre du pentacle accompagnée d'un vent glaciale. Le vent vient éteindre d'un souffle les bougies installées dans toute la pièce, puis vint faire vibrer les fenêtres barricadées par des planches. Le nuage de fumée s'intensifie et laisse apparaître deux perles jaunes. Diminuant progressivement, les perles devint les yeux d'un squelette de bouc assis en tailleur suspendu dans les airs. Deux paires de bras squelettiques vinrent se croiser. Dans son dos battent insensiblement deux grandes ailes de chauves-souris dévorées par les mîtes. La version de mon bouc parte un pagne, et tel une momie en décomposition, de vielles bandelettes viennent recouvrir mon torse.

La fumée noire ne devint plus que de simples volutes autour de mon corps tel un aura des plus maléfiques. Le crâne du bouc ouvrit sa mâchoire et laissa échapper un cri d'outre-tombe à faire glacé le sang (2).

Après cette petite démonstration je m'attarde sur l'invocation en elle-même. Pas d'erreur de prononciation, le pentacle à été dessiné avec soin, encens, aromates et bougies sont posés sur le sol aussi lisse qu'une peau de bébé, et mon nouveau maître se tient bien droit dans son pentacle. La cinquantaine, cheveux brun long et mal rasé, le tint pâle et les joues creusées,le tout dans un ensemble pantalon et veste marron avec un chemise blanche. À croire que mon apparence ne fait grand effet, celui-ci ne vacille pas d'un millimètre et ses yeux sombres me fixent avec hargne. Un habitué sûrement.

Pour couper se silence, je fait claquer mes dents comme un rictus, puis une voix grave et caverneuse se mis à résonner dans la pièce.

« Qui ose me déranger dans mon repos ? »

L'homme devant moi n'a nullement l'air impressionné. Le seul effet fut d'accentuer son regard.

« Présente toi, démon ! »

Le bouc claque de nouveau ses dents, et dans un grondement, il pris le temps de répondre.

« Je suis Bartiméus ! Je suis Sakhr al-Djinn, N'gorso le tout-puissant, le Serpent à Plumes d'argents ! J'ai construit les ramp …

- Ça suffit ! Je connais ton histoire sale traître ! (3)

- Qui es tu pour me traiter ainsi ?!

- Ça n'a aucune importance. Tu n'en aura pas besoin.

- Ne perd pas de temps lui. Va aux faits. »

La voix d'une tierce personne me fit légèrement tressaillir. En effet, je n'avais pas remarqué l'ombre qui se dessine dans le recoin de la pièce mal éclairée. À son timbre, il doit être plus vieux que mon magicien. Celui-ci, qui avait détourner son regard perçant, fit un geste d'approbation vers son comparse, puis revint vers moi.

« Ta mission est simple. J'ai quelques questions à te poser. Si tu répond correctement, sans détour, ta peine sera moins lourde. Autrement, je te ferais disparaître pour de bon. »

Les choses se concrétisent, et je n'en suis pas vraiment fier. Le problème avec les invocations, c'est qu'au final je me retrouve toujours coincé. Ici, il semblerais que l'on ne m'apprécie guère. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire avoir dès le début d'une invocation. Ce n'est pas bon pour ma réputation. D'ailleurs il faut que je songe à la changer. Comme pour accepter, je claque mes dents. Après tout il n'a pas poser de question, autant ne pas le mettre plus en colère.

« Bien. Lorsque Nouda fut invoqué pour la dernière fois, combien d'esprit possesseur de corps humain avez-vous tués exactement ?

- Je l'ignore. Une quarantaine à peu près. »

Mauvaise réponse. Je vois à son visage que ça ne lui plait pas. J'y suis pour rien moi ! Dans l'euphorie, j'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à compter ! Au moins je sais qu'il est intéressé par les deniers évènements.

« Pour le sceptre de Gladstone, dans quel état est-il et où est-il ?

- Sous les ruines de la galerie de verre, brisé, inutilisable. »

Là encore la réponse ne lui plait pas. Mais sa réaction est moins marquée. Je pense qu'il s'y attendait.

« John Mandrake est-il encore en vie ?

- Non.

- Es tu sur ?

- A 99%.

- 99 ? Explique toi.

- Je n'ai pas pu voir sa mort. Il m'a congédié au tout dernier moment. »

De pus en plus intéressant. Je me demande bien pourquoi il s'intéresse autant au gamin. Personnellement, il est impossible qu'il s'en soit sorti. À moins peut être qu'un ange soit apparut, l'a protégé avec ailes blanches, puis l'a soigné, et maintenant il vit dans l'anonymat, heureux, dans une maison à la campagne. Pour ce qui est de la personne en face de moi, c'est autre chose. Il a l'air plutôt sceptique et se retourne vers son compagnon pour trouvé affirmation. L'autre lui marmonne quelques chose, et mon magicien se revient vers moi.

« Raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé, dans le moindre détail que tu as pu remarquer d'intéressant.

- Il m'a invoqué dans un pentacle mal tracé, j'ai pris une apparence de colonne de feu. Mon Essence n'était pas encore restauré et …

- Non ! Pas si loin. Contre Nouda.

- Eh bien …, je réfléchi un peu puis je continu, mon essence avait intégré le corps de Mandrake, mais je n'avais pas dévoré son esprit contrairement aux autres. On retrouva Nouda dans la galerie. Il avait rassemblé un groupe d'humain. Il avait sûrement l'intention de …

- Pas ça ! Je te parle du dernier moment !

- Il fallait le préciser, répondis-je en claquant des dents. Mandrake était en piteux état. En plus de sa balafre sur l'épaule, il avait reçu une Détonation sur le flanc gauche. Ce n'était pas jolie à voir. Il manquait à tout moment de perdre connaissance si je ne le maintenait pas éveillé. Le but était d'attirer Nouda suffisamment proche et de libérer toute l'énergie du sceptre en un coup. Après avoir tiré quelques décharges sur Nouda, il s'approcha de nous comme convenu. Mandrake était trop faible pour contrôler le sceptre. J'ai donc fait tout le boulot à sa place. La seul chose qu'il ai fait, c'est de me congédier. Il avait peur que je rate mon coup. Donc en me congédiant, plus rien ne maintenait le sceptre. J'ai juste eu le temps de le voir se briser. Après plus rien. »

Je sais, vous vous dites que je suis bavard, mais je suis comme ça. Pendant mon monologue mon maître buvait mes paroles, sans laisser la moindre goûte. En finissant mon récit, il semblait déçu. Ce fut le vieillard qui pris la parole, tout en m'ignorant.

« Cette piste est une impasse. Il nous mènera à rien. Débarrasse toi de lui. »

Aïe. Y'a de l'orage dans l'air.

_1 - Je dis ça mais vous devez déjà connaître l'histoire._

_2 - Pour ma par je trouve que c'est une très bonne présentation. Je dois avoué que ce cher et défunt Honorius ma un peu inspiré. Pour le reste j'avoue que ce n'est qu'une vulgaire reprise d'une des transformation d'un certain afrit Baphomet. A cet époque il avait fait sensation._

_3 - Là, y'a anguille sous roche._

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Pour ce premier chapitre avec Bartimeus, je n'ai pas grand chose. Il'y a peut être des quelques fautes d'orthographe et répétitions. Quoi ? Vous vous inquiétez pour la fin ? Mais je ne suis pas encore arrivez là. 11 chapitres sont prévus et j'irai jusqu'à une vingtaine voir 30. Donc dans quelques jour la suite. (PS : pas facile de taper sur un clavier avec et main et une glace au bec.)


	3. 2 Velsius

**2 - Velsius**

La nuit est fraîche, silencieuse, reposante et en parfaite contradiction avec la journée passée. Comme à mon habitude, je passe les deux premières heures de la nuit à lire un roman policier. Il n'est pas passionnant en soi, et puis je connais déjà le coupable depuis les quatre premières pages. Assise donc dans une chaise en bois devant le manoir, je regarde défiler les lettres du livre dans mon corps artificiel.

Je me présente sous l'apparence d'une jeune femme que je garde depuis mes premières invocations. Je porte toujours la même tenue : courte veste blanche dont les manches sont plus longues que mes bras en s'élargissant, avec en dessous un petit bustier noir. J'ai aussi une ceinture japonaise qui me recouvre le ventre jusqu'aux hanches. Du même blanc que la veste et la ceinture pend une longue jupe ouverte sur le devant laissant apparaître une plus courte et droite. Mes jambes sont simplement recouverte par des longues bottes noires montant au dessus du genoux. Ce n'est pas la mode, mais étrangement, cette tenue passe partout. Pour le reste, j'arbore un teint légèrement bronzé, un visage aux traits adoucis encadré par un dégradé rouge pourpre, s'harmonisant avec mes pupilles.

Blasé par le texte, je décide de faire le tour des lieux. Et puis m'a lanterne commence aussi à s'endormir. Je prend soin de ranger le livre dans ma ceinture, puis attrape la petite lampe posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas d'attache pour cette vieille lampe de mineur. Mais depuis qu'un gnome y habite, elle me rend souvent service. Pour la petite histoire, le gnome nommé avait eu la mauvaise idée de venir espionner le manoir. Je n'apprécie pas les intrus.

Je la tendit vers le sentier se perdant entre les arbres. Je ne vois pas grand-chose.

« Oh ! Fait un effort ! T'as eu toute la journée pour dormir. »

Une lumière blanche venant d'aucune flamme s'intensifia instantanément. Voilà qui est bien mieux. On se croirait en plein jour. Le sentier se perd dans l'obscurité. Dans le noir, n'importe quel humain pourrait imaginer que des monstres se cachent au bout de celui-ci. Ce qui est nullement le cas des habitants de cette demeure.

Après une brève inspection aux sept niveaux, je rentre à l'intérieur du manoir. La pièce principale semble bien vide. Le chien dort dans son panier en osier juste à côté de la cheminé. Une brave bête qui n'est là que pour tenir compagnie. J'ai essayé un fois de lui apprendre à monter la garde, mais je n'est rien put en tiré. Que voulez vous. Il est trop gâté. Je ne tiens pas à m'attarder dans le salon ou dans la cuisine, après tout je ne suis pas là pour faire la vaisselle.

Je préfère faire un petit détour dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée en ne prenant pas directement l'escalier. Par mesure de sécurité, je préfère vérifier deux ou trois choses. Notamment la réserve. J'ouvre la porte entrebâillée et inspecte qu'aucun voleur nocturne n'est venue prendre les biscuits rangés en haut des étagères. Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer les grand débats pour en connaître le responsable. Satisfaite, je referme la porte derrière moi et fait face à une première chambre. Ce n'est pas son occupant qui m'intéresse. Maixent est un bon grand frère, rien de plus.

Juste à côté, la deuxième chambre. C'est ici que ce passe m'a deuxième inspection. J'entrouvre la porte pour m'assurer discrètement que tout est à ça place. Éclairer par la lanterne, la pièce est parfaitement symétrique : un bureau au centre encadré des deux tables de chevets, deux lits et deux armoires à leur pied. Comme toutes les autres chambres les murs sont blancs, du moins en faisant abstraction de quelques taches multicolores, et, comme il a été prévu cet après midi, la chambre est trop bien rangé. Chose qui ne sera plus d'actualité dans quelques heures. Sous les draps, les lits sont bien occupés par les diables comme je me plait à les appeler. Les jumeaux, Andrew et Warreck. Enfin faux jumeaux, dont l'un plus sur de lui, entraîne l'autre qui a toujours une bonne idée pour embellir la pire des âneries. Une fois ils se sont perdu dans un champs de maïs. Je les aurais bien laissé gambader toute la nuit, mais mon jeune maître m'a supplié de les ramener. Ce que j'ai fait au bout de trois heures de frayeur à leur égard, juste pour leur apprendre qu'il ne faut pas me faire déplacer pour des sottises. Depuis, ils retrouvent toujours leur chemin et savent s'arrêter à temps.

Il est temps de passer à l'étage. Je reviens donc sur mes pas et évite les marches grinçante de l'escalier pour tomber dans le couloir du premier étage.

À droite, les chambres des filles se succèdent. Trish est un peu plus jeune que Maixent. C'est surtout elle qui gère la maison et à le défaut de paniquer à tout bout de champs. Helena, la benjamine de la famille, pause problème, vu qu'elle encourage les diables. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle n'a que six ans. Leurs portent sont biens fermées, signe qu'Helena n'a pas fait de cauchemar.

Pendant que j'y suis, je vais ranger le roman dans ma chambre, juste en face de celle de Trish, à côté de la salle de bain. Ce n'est qu'une petite pièce occupé d'un lit caser contre un mur, une armoire vide et une petite étagère remplis de roman. J'y passe très peu de temps. Il faut dire que je n'est pas réellement besoin de dormir vue ma nature. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ils tiennent à ce que j'ai une chambre.

La chambre à côté est celle de mon jeune maître apprenti magicien, Jast, que je trouve trop gentil et maladroit. La dernière pièce de la rangé, c'est la bibliothèque. Grande, chaque mur est recouvert de livres. Sur la droite se trouve un bureau caché sous un tas de feuilles et manuscrits. Juste en face une nouvelle étagère remplie. La bibliothèque est dans un état déplorable : bouquins et feuilles jonchent sur le sol. Il est difficile d'y entrer sans laisser de trace de pied dans l'une de ces pages.

Je me retrouve enfin devant la septième et dernière chambre, coincé à côté de l'escalier d'où je suis venue. Elle appartenait à l'ancien propriétaire du manoir, le grand-père de Jast. Celui-ci est mort il y a un peu plus d'un an. Mais depuis trois mois, une nouvelle personne y est installé. Je rentre dans la chambre sans gène. Sur le vieux bureau, au lieu de livres, stylos ou autres, est disposé une boite à pharmacie remplis de plantes médicinales et quelques bandages. Sur le lit, caché derrière l'armoire normande, un jeune garçon entre seize et dix-neuf ans dort paisiblement. Ses cheveux bruns qui ont poussé pendant les derniers mois tombent légèrement sur un bandage recouvrant ses yeux. Le drap est descendu sur son ventre laissant apparaître son buste se gonfler à chaque souffle. Sa chemise, que Maixent lui à donné, est légèrement ouverte. On peut voir sur sa peau blanche ainsi que quelques courbes peintes en noire. Il s'agit là d'un petit pentacle dont j'ai moi-même le secret, ayant pour but d'aider à la guérison du jeune garçon. Son état s'améliore de jour en jour, ce dont je suis assez fière. Il est d'ailleurs sortis du coma le mois dernier. Nous connaissons tous parfaitement son identité. Mais nous avons décidez, lorsque je l'ai emmenez ici, à Little Heyfield, étant donné que j'avais besoin de diverses ingrédients, que nous ne prononcions pas son nom par sécurité.

M'étant rassuré que mon patient n'avait pas de spasme, difficulté à respirer ou emballement du cœur, je remonte le drap jusqu'à son coup, puis ressort en silence.

Chaque chose dans cette demeure est à sa place dans le silence de la nuit. Après une seconde de réflexion, je me décide à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la bibliothèque pour m'occuper jusqu'au lever du jour.

Cela me donne le vertige. Aucun livre n'est à se place, même sur les étagères. Je suis sur que je vais y retrouver le livre de cuisine que Trish cherche depuis une semaine. Mon apprenti est incapable de travailler dans l'ordre. Je comprend pourquoi il avance à pas d'escargot. En prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le coupable, je commence à ranger les encyclopédies d'Europe. Mais là place qui leur est destinée est déjà occupée. Décidément Trish devra attendre un peu plus pour ses recettes. Je décide de les poser empiler sur le sol en attendant d'arriver à la lettre E.

En passant devant la fenêtre, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir furtivement aperçu une silhouette difforme dans le ciel obscure. Je suis peut être trop suspicieuse, sceptique et prudente, mais ces qualités m'ont permis par le passé de survivre à une traque sans merci. Je fais comprendre à mon gnome-lanterne de se fasse discret, pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

La demi-lune me permet finalement de retrouver se que je cherche. Sensiblement trop loin pour que je puisse savoir de quoi il s'agit sur le septième niveaux, je devine tout de même qu'un hibou à six pattes ça n'existe pas. Une deuxième ombre plus petite vient le rejoindre. Elle s'arrête dix secondes à côté du drôle de volatile et descend derrière les arbres. Rapidement, je calcul leur position. Sans nul doute, l'ombre est descendu chez les fermiers voisins, deux kilomètres au nord-est du manoir.

À part moi, la présence d'esprits dans la rejoins n'est pas banal étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de magicien dans la région. Je ne compte pas Jast, car il n'est pas enregistré dans les registres, et donc, complètement méconnus. Je ne vais pas chercher plus loin. Je me positionne accroupie sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prête à rejoindre discrètement les intrus.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 2 version n°2. Ce n'est pas super méga passionnant, mais j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. Oui, je sais, il y a encore des fautes, surtout pour les accords. J'en suis désolé j'ai des doutes parfois. Contrairement à Bartiméus, Velsius ne fais pas de commentaire. Autrement, les villes ainsi que des dates que vous verrez plus tard sont véridiques, alors regardez une carte. (PS : excusez moi pour le commentaire précédent, je l'avais écrit à la va vite.)


	4. 3 Jast

**3 - Jast **

Le réveil est brutal. On le secouait en lui criant son nom. Le garçon ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit une silhouette floue avec la voix féminine de Trish. Il prit ses lunettes rondes pour les installer sur sont nez. Elle était en robe de chambre, ses longs cheveux châtains clairs mal coiffés. Elle était en panique.

Elle recula en peu du lit pour laisser Jast se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Demanda-t-il somnolent.

- Allez secoue toi un peu ! Les maisons des voisins sont en feu ! Il faut vite sortir !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu tu raconte ? »

Mais l'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà tourné les talons. Jast s'assit au bord du lit. Comme tous les matins ou lorsqu'on le réveillait brusquement, il avait du mal à émerger. Dans le couloir, ses frères et sœurs adoptifs se répondaient succinctement. Une ombre passa furtivement devant la porte restée ouverte.

Il se leva enfin pour aller voir la raison de toute cette agitation. En sortant de sa chambre il remarqua immédiatement l'étrange lumière rougeoyante éclairer le corridor. Au bout de celui-ci, la fenêtre laissait apparaître les arbres en feu de la petite forêt entourant le manoir. Cette fois se fut la voix grave de Maixent qui le tira se sa rêverie. Il soutenait par-dessous l'épaule leur invité. L'aîné était l'inverse de ce dernier. Bien qu'ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge, Maixent était grand, athlétique, basané et les cheveux un peu plus court d'un blond vénitien. Lorsqu'il vit le magicien sortir de sa chambre il lui cria pour se faire entendre par-dessus du tumulte causé par les jumeaux et les pleures d'Helena.

« Jast ! Vel' t'attend dans le sous-sol. Trish va s'occuper de tes affaires. »

Le magicien lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Pris par la panique, il était incapable de réfléchir par lui-même. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il passa à côté de son aîné pour descendre les escaliers et sortir en trombe dehors, en évitant de justesse de tomber.

Le spectacle que donnait les flammes dansantes dans la nuit était des plus effroyable. On voyait la silhouette noire des arbres dénudés s'effondre les un après les autres. Jast resta cloué sur place. Dans sa tête on lui disait de courir de l'autre côté, et une autre voix s'embrouillait. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais une explosion verdâtre attira son attention. Même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir, il savait que ce ne pouvait être l'œuvre que d'esprits.

Il se souvint alors sa destination et reprit aussitôt sa course. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière du manoir où il trouva la trappe de la cave grande ouverte. Il s'y engouffra et vit la lumière blanche du sous-sol par la porte béante en bas des marches. Il entra et s'arrêta au centre de la pièce un peu essouffler.

Sur le béton du sol était dessiner plusieurs pentacles au centre de la pièce éclairée par une simple ampoule. Quelques tables étaient disposées le long du mur et une grande armoire en acier blindé se trouvait tout au bout de la pièce. Les battants ouverts, Velsius était accroupit devant et en extirpait diverse objets pour les ranger dans une sacoche. Elle en possédait une seconde où on pouvait voir les couvertures de livres dépasser.

Ayant entendu Jast entré dans la pièce, elle reporta son regard sur lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

- Des djinns fouillent toutes les habitation des environs. Je ils sont à la recherches de notre hôte. On doit partir tout de suite. Rend toi utile, la djinn fit une signe de tête pour indiquer les pentacles. Appel deux ou trois esprit pour nous couvrir. »

Affolé par les évènements pressants, Jast ne chercha pas à comprendre et obéit immédiatement. Il se plaça au centre du plus petit cercle et psalmodia une première incantation. Un petit diablotin bleu vint apparaître dans le pentacle le plus proche. Le magicien termina son invocation, puis entama une seconde. Un deuxième diablotin, jaune cette fois -ci et sans ailes, apparut dans un pentacle voisin. Une fois terminé, Jast reprit son souffle puis s'adressa aux nouveaux arrivant sous l'œil vigilant de Velsius.

« Almash, Gazoul. Je vous demande de survoler le manoir et de me prévenir dès la moindre approche dangereuse. Restez discret. Quand on sera tous sortis, suivez nous et veillez sur nos arrière.

- Pas de problème patron, répondit le diablotin bleu.

- On s'en charge, fit le second. »

Tous deux disparurent aussitôt. Il savait qu'avec la présence de Velsius, ces deux foliots ne tenteraient rien d'inconsidéré. Son grand-père et lui-même avaient fait appel souvent à eux. Dès que c'était Jast qui les invoquait, il avait beaucoup de mal à se faire obéir. Mais avec l'arriver de la djinn, les choses étaient plus simple. Apparemment, elle leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils devaient se tenir correctement avec le jeune magicien. Car bien qu'elle semble protectrice et douce, elle est aussi terriblement autoritaire et n'aime guère les contretemps. La lanterne accrochée par une cordelette à sa ceinture en était la preuve.

Cette dernière ferma la sacoche et se dirigea vers Jast. Elle la lui tendit qu'il pris et installa sur son épaule. Elle était lourde, mais pas insupportable. Tous deux ressortirent du sous-sol, puis rejoignirent les autres devant l'entré de la maison.

Andrew et Warreck portaient chacun un sac à dos remplis nourriture pris dans la réserve. Warreck, un peu plus grand et d'un châtain plus clair que son frère, tenait en plus dans sa main une vielle canne en cèdre appartenant au grand père. Trish et Helena étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre, chacune portant un manteau. Lotto, le chien était assit à leurs pieds, l'air apeuré. C'était un croisement entre un lévrier et une autre race. Un peu plus grand qu'un lévrier ordinaire, le poil gris chartreux et long, avec les oreilles en pointes redressées. Il avait été offert par un fermier voisin lors de l'arrivé d'Helena. Il n'obéissait qu'à trois personnes : Helena, Trish et Maixent. Le dernier nommé avait installé le garçon sur la chaise où Velsius avait l'habitude de s'installer. Bien qu'il semblait éveillé, rien ne laissait le croire. Pendant ses phases d'éveil, il n'a jamais été très bavard. Ses mains posées sur ses genoux étaient bandés jusqu'au dessus des coudes. Ils avaient été gravement brûlés, mais Velsius a sut faire des merveilles. Elle voyait d'ailleurs la guérison de son patient comme un édifice en construction qu'elle devait impérativement finir.

Velsius se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras comme un sac de plumes. Puis à s'adressa à Maixent.

« Porte Helena. On ne doit pas perdre de temps. Je passe devant. »

Elle commença alors à s'avancer doucement vers le un petit sentier adjacent. À chaque pas, son corps devenait de plus en plus noir. Non pas à cause de l'obscurité, mais elle changeait d'apparence. Sa silhouette se déforma et une grande paire d'aile vint se former dans son dos. Des griffes démesurées portaient toujours le garçon, la lanterne accrochée autour de sa taille. C'était plus une sorte de grand lézard noir élancé avec des ailes., un peu comme un dragon. Son museau était court et lisse, la tête entourée de grandes cornes. Dans cette apparence, pas une tache blanche sur sa peau lisse ne paraissaient. Seuls ses petits yeux argentés brillaient. Sans un bruit, son corps s'élança dans les airs et plana, à deux mètres au dessus du sol, dans l'allée du sentier, la lanterne scintillant sous son ventre.

Maixent passa le premier avec Helena sur le dos. Puis vint le tour des jumeaux suivit de près par Jast. Trish fermait la marche accompagnée du chien.

Au pas de course, le groupe d'enfant suivait la lanterne qui volait au dessus du sol. Les flammes étaient à présent loin derrière eux. Jast entendit un vague sifflement venant par derrière. Le diablotin bleu vint se placer à côté de son maître, ses ailes battant comme un oiseau-mouche.

« Almash au rapport ! C'est pas bon du tout patron. Quatre djinns supérieurs viennent d'entrer dans la baraque. Ils n'ont pas l'air content.

- Sais tu ce qu'ils veulent exactement ?

- Pas vraiment. Ils entrent, font le tour, et font tout exploser.

- Ils nous suivent ?

- Ils vous ont pas encore remarqués.

- D'accord. Retourne à ton poste. »

Le diablotin obéit aussitôt et repris son envol.

Ils coururent ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes. Tous étaient essoufflés, mais le bruit des explosions qui se rapprochaient les incitaient à continuer. Ils suivirent ainsi la djinn jusqu'à Hayfield, la ville la plus proche. La lanterne pris rapidement la direction de la gare dans la ville endormie. Les trains qui y venaient, prenaient rarement de passager. Seuls des trains de marchandises s'y arrêtaient. C'est devant l'un de ces wagons que Velsius se posa enfin.

Jast put voir de loin qu'elle brisa le cadenas et coulissa la grande porte. Il suivit les jumeaux jusqu'aux wagons. Il y monta à son tour et remarqua que Velsius avait fait un choix judicieux. En effet, le wagon transportaient de la paille. Tour à tour chacun entra et s'installa dans le foin accueillant pour reprendre son souffle. Velsius déposa le garçon, accrocha la lanterne au plafond puis ferma la porte du wagon, tout en reprenant doucement son apparence humaine.

Jast était tellement épuisé qu'il s'écroula dans la paille. Allongé, il entendit vaguement son aîné prodiguer quelques mots réconfortants. Le jeune magicien en était incapable. Il était maladroit, piètre magicien, et à l'approche du moindre danger, son cerveau cessait de fonctionner. Il se sentait inutile et pitoyable. Malgré ces pensées, les larmes ne vinrent pas. Il s'était fait une raison pour sa lamentable existence, et la perte de son grand père était bien plus douloureux que le vieux manoir.

Perdu dans ses réflexion à lui-même, il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil fragile.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Un peu d'action. Enfin c'est vite dit. Ici, encore un nouveau personnage qui raconte. Je vous rassure, pour ne pas vous perdre, c'est le dernier. Pour moi, ces trois premiers chapitres forment une introduction. La suite sera, je pense, plus en continuité. En outre, que personnes viennent me dire « bouh, t'a repris l'autre bestiole du film qui est sortit y'a pas longtemps ». Eh bien, je vous assure que NON. La ressemblance n'est du qu'au hasard. J'avais depuis longtemps dessiner l'apparence que prend Velsius. Regardez donc mon avatar, vous verrez que ça a rien avoir. J'ai juste évité de mettre qu'elle a une tête de Godzilla avec de longues cornes. Imaginez un Furie Nocturne avec une tête de Godzilla … Non même là on est encore loin. (PS : j'ai relus 3 fois de suite attentivement pour les fautes. Si vous en trouvez, c'est que j'ai un souci.)


End file.
